I'll Try
by wolftracks17
Summary: At a seemingly normal breakfast, the Great Hall explodes literally with the fresh grief of... Malfoy?Complete


Harry reached for another piece of toast, casually tuning out Ron and Hermione's latest argument

"Honestly Ronald, how can you be so close minded?" Hermione sighed; Ron opened his mouth to retort when the screech of hundreds of owls interrupted him, the mail was here

Students chatted happily as their owls dropped down presents and letters from home, along with the day's issue of the Daily Prophet

Harry was reaching for yet another piece of toast when Hermione gasped

"Oh my—

She was cut off by an explosion, coupled with a strangled cry from the Slytherin table. Students whipped around to what had caused the disruption. Whispers broke out as they saw Draco Malfoy push himself away from the table, his seat and the area around him singed, some things still burning. Draco's copy of the Daily Prophet clutched was clutched tightly in his fist as his magic crackled dangerously in the air around him. His face was contorted with rage and sorrow and tears slid down his abnormally pale face as he marched toward the Gryffindor table

Stomping directly to Harry, he stood in front of him, shaking with barely controlled emotions

"You better kill him" his hissed, loud enough for the entire hall to hear "I'll help anytime or anyway. Anything you want to know just ask. Just make sure you KILL HIM!!!!" Draco shouted, tables shook and different foods exploded on tables as he turned on his heel and stomped out the door, followed closely by Professor Snape

Harry sat there in a stunned silence; he turned to Ron with a questioning glance, only to find his expression mirrored by his best friends face

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked weakly, Hermione coughed quietly and they turned to her

They were shocked to find her eyes filled with tears as she held up the front page of the Daily Prophet

_**LUCIOUS AND NARCISSA MALFOY MURDERED!!!!**_

_**DARK MARK FOUND ABOVE THEIR HOME**_

_At 10:25 a.m. this past Thursday, a business partner of the late Mr. Malfoy, who shall remain nameless, went to their home for an appointment discussing some new investments that Mr. Malfoy was considering. Upon arriving, by flew powder, he found the house supposedly empty. He brushed himself off and proceeded to Mr. Malfoy's office, sure that he would be found there, he was._

_When he entered the study, the man found Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy dead, along with the entire house elf staff of the house. He immediately ran to the fireplace and flewed to the Ministry, when officials arrived at the house they found the Dark Mark still floating above the mansion…_

Harry sat back in shock, not quite believing what he had just read. By Draco's reaction he assumed that the blonde hadn't know the fate of his parents until reading the front page

Harry was disgusted, what a way to find out that your family was just murdered!!! Why didn't the Ministry contact him in anyway!! Dumbledore must have known, I mean it happened yesterday!!!! Why didn't he take Draco aside and tell him!!!

Harry glared up to the staff table, many students, even Ron, followed his lead and glared angrily at the head master, sure not all of them liked Draco but this was too much

Dumbledore met Harry's glare steadily, before he swept his eyes over the rest of the hall, finally landing on the Slytherin table. Here there were mixed reactions

Draco's friends all seemed subdued and they were huddled close together. Pansy Parkinson was crying silently as Blaise Zabini rubbed her back, his own face stricken with sadness. Crabbe and Goyle were staring at the table, faces blank with shock and horror

On the other end of the table most of the Slytherins had unreadable or uncaring expressions, some even looked amused

Harry let his gaze fall from the headmaster, falling back onto his plate as he was filled with a new determination

'I'll try Draco, I'll try'

…….

**Hiya peoples, sorry I haven't written in awhile, had to visit a sick relative in LA. Actually that might explain the semi depressing nature of this story**

**Anyway, this is a one shot, I might possibly make a sequel but if I do it will be a new story not a new chapter, so don't bother putting a story alert on this**


End file.
